Onichii
by lexipanda13
Summary: Itachi is an orphan but what happens when a mysterious girl flips his  and seven other orphans  life right over?
1. Chapter 1

Onichi  
>I do not own naruto or any of the characters in this fan fic (except onichii) Its just a harmless story not an attept to steal who ever made narutos work.<p>

...i think thats it...

It wasn't my first time in the social services office. They were having another adopt-a-thon. Kinda like the ones for animals but for people. I Was sitting in a room with seven other guys around my age. I didn't want to be here. Every year it was the same. I got stuck in the same room with the other same troublemakers and same as always never got taken to a new home with a new family. Not like it was going to happen. I mean, who wants to deal with a 15-year old phsycopathic murderer. I sighed and sat down picking at the woven forest green chair.  
>"Um, excuse me?" I looked up at the white haired girl. She looked to be my age and her eyes changed colors constantly like a kaleidoscope. She obviously didn't belong here.<br>"Is this room 1134?" she said meekly her eyes changing to a piercing blue-gray.  
>"Yeah." I said brushing my raven hair out of my face.<br>"Thanks." she said then sat down in one of the chairs near me.  
>"Oi, what're you doing here? Don't you know this is where the baddies go? What could a little shrimp like you do to deserve this?" a boy I knew as Hidan said.<br>She looked up from her feet at the silver-haired boy.  
>"I don't like to talk about it." she said darkly. Well stuff, now even I was interested.<br>Hidan stood up and walked over to the girl and leaned on the armrest of her chair.  
>"Well I don't like not knowing things. Cmon tell me," he leaned over and picked her up by the collar of her shirt, pinning her against the wall, "Or else."<br>The girl looked straight at him her eyes mimicking a roaring fire then laughed.  
>"You really think you can intimidate me that easily?" Hidan looked shocked, then in one swift motion she flung him across the room like a rag doll,him making a satisfactory BOOM against the wall. She laughed and sat back down grinning to herself, her eyes returning to the ever-changing state she entered the room with. Hidan looked at her contemplatively judging her strength, then getting back up walked over to her again and sat next to looked up from the ground at him, confused.<br>He jerked her chin towards him so she would be forced to look him directly in the eye.  
>"Oi! Itachi, look at her eyes!" he jerked her chin towards me her eyes were calm but irritated and I noticed her outfit (a green plaid miniskirt and a zipped up black hoodie that had probably seen better days) "crazy, huh?" I looked up at Hidan from my book with an annoyed glance.<br>"Idiot." I said said returning to my book.  
>"Whatever." he let go of her chin losing interest in the girl then turning around to walk back to his chair, he was abruptly tripped by her. He turned towards her with angry eyes.<br>"WHAT THE H WAS THAT FOR?" Every one in the room except her and Hidan started cracking up. She simply shrugged and continued to observe the floor.  
>The door opened and another guy wearing a swirly orange mask was shoved in the small room.<br>"But Tobi's a good boy! Tobi doesn't belong here! Tobi is a good boy!" he said slamming on the already shut door.  
>"How long did it take for them to find you this time?" Hidan said obviously already bored with the new girl.<br>"I got to sit in the good boy's room for half an hour this time!" He said, the bubbly happiness present in his voice.  
>"Wow, that long? Miss Krumblybutt must be getting old or sumthin'."<br>"Who's Krumblybutt?" The girl said her eyes turning a bright green.  
>I sighed "He means Mrs. Krumble, the widow who runs this place."<br>"Oh." she said, looking at the door with now pale violet eyes.  
>"A Girl?" tobi said, jumping up and down then settling down in the seat next to her, "Whats your name? My names Tobi and I'm a good boy!"<br>She laughed Softly and smiled, "My name's Onichi-chan."  
>Tobi took one look at her eyes and gasped, "Your eyes are pretty!"<br>She blushed "Thanks! I would say the same for yours but I can only kinda see one!"  
>Tobi tilted his head in thought for a second then did the unthinkable, he lifted his mask. Of course it was in a way that only Onichi could see only his eye and it was only for a few seconds but still. It was pretty rare.<br>"Wow! I'm jealous!" at this Tobi squealed in happiness and jumped up and down on his seat.  
>Knock, knock, knock.<br>There was a faint knocking at the door. Everyone scrambled to their seats.  
>" Okay guys," I recognized the hoarse, nervous voice, it was Krumble, " NO funny business this time, okay? I met with someone who's actually interested in adopting ALL of you and I don't want you all to screw it up for me." she looked up ,"This might be my chance to get rid of you all." she looked back at us with nervous anger in her eyes," That means NO stabbing, NO fighting, NO cursing, NO threat making, NO art, and ABSOLUTELY NO EATING ANYONE! " she pointed at all of us (especially the Venus flytrap boy, Zetsu) while saying this and left.<br>"Like that'll ever happen." Hidan said when she was out of earshot. Of course he was right though.  
>An hour into the adopt-a-thon and we were already breaking five of the six rules.<br>Hidan sacrificed almost every person who walked in, and those who were lucky enough to get past him immediately were introduced to that weird tranny kid deidara's "true" art.  
>The ones who didn't make it were promptly "disposed" of by Zetsu.<br>There was only one instance when this wasn't true.  
>And it Scared the living shit out of me. A large orange haired man with lots of black peicings walked in, looming over us. He smiled. It was unfitting for his face.<br>"So, these were the kids you and I discussed. Huh?" He turned to the familiar wrinkled face lady who had her face in her hands.  
>Onichi smiled sinisterly. It was terrifying yet somehow befitting. I looked at her eyes and recognized something I wasn't excepting. I could sense her ocular Jen-Justu and Icould see it was directed at the orange haired man. He didn't seem to be in pain though. I continued to watch.<br>"I'll take 'em." he said definitively. Was he stupid? Or just crazy. Or influenced?  
>"Finally I thought I'd never leave this he'll hole!"<br>The shriveled old face lifted from her hands and shot a warning look at Hidan then rushed to go get the papers before the man changed his mind.  
>The orange haired man looked slightly confused as if he didn't realize what he just did then shook his head.<br>"Um, I guess I should introduce myself. I'm pein, but you will refer to me as pein-sama."  
>Hidan scoffed.<br>"Yes boy?" Pein loomed over Hidan who laughed in response.  
>"As if you could be god. Jashin-sama is the only god I believe in."<br>I looked back at Onichi who was still using an ocular Justu. I couldn't figure out what it was.  
>"But I will respect your opinion." Hidan said almost robotically.<br>"As will I." replied pein in a similar monotonus . Something was definitely up. Never ever in my life have I seen Hidan cave in. To ANYONE.  
>Onichi smiled and stopped what ever jutsu she was using. I noticed tobi squirm uncomfortably.<br>"Onichi, w-what?" she shot an icy glare at him before he could finish and he stopped dead in his tracks. I raised an eyebrow. It took a lot to shut up that annoying little dumba-.  
>Her face returned to normal and her eyes blurred in and out of focus. Her chakra was nearly non-existent and I could tell she was about to pass out.<br>I stood up and sat next to her. She looked up at me then blinked slowly like she didn't know what was going on. Chances were she didn't. I gently nudged her with my hand and she smiled.  
>"You okay?" I spoke in a quieter tone, "You used a lot of chakra there."<br>She looked confused and shook her head in an answer to my question. Then she passed out her head falling in my lap. I felt my face grow hot. She looked almost doll like and she was very light. I looked toward my blue friend kisame for help but the dofus just smiled, winked and gave me the thumbs up. I tried to sit her back up but she fell on the floor.  
>Finally the guy who was supposed to be our new care giver looked over at us.<br>"Um...does she do that often?"  
>"I just met her." I shrugged.<br>"Oh... Well, can you help me get her into the car?" I stood up and picked her up. She only weighed about 80 pounds and she was about 4' 11". But after a while it got heavy.  
>"How far is the car exactly?" I said, running out of energy.<br>"Just up this hill." the man sped up a little and I struggled to keep up.  
>When all of us finally got to the car I saw it was a black van with red interior that probably had seen better days. The wheels were white wall and had a suspicious red stain on them.<br>"Going to offer us some candy and a ride in your van I suppose?" said Hidan.  
>Pein just looked at him and motioned for us to get in. There were no seats in the back so we just laid down or leaned on the walls of the car. Onichi's chakra was returning to normal and she was beginning to stir.<br>"W-where am I? Itachi? What the? Oh." She took one look at the driver and understood.  
>She smiled to herself.<br>"So what exactly was that back there" I spoke so only she could hear me. She gave me an odd look for a second then sighed.  
>"One of the many reasons I was in that room and not with all the other goodies."<br>I raised an eyebrow.  
>"Oh really? Can you tell me all the reasons you were there?" Her face split with a seductively evil smile.<br>"Maybe another time. Not now." She smiled and winked at me and I felt a sudden sense of fear flash through my heart. This girl was not normal.  
>We pulled up to the tattered house. The windows were boarded up and the grey paint was peeling off in places. It looked as though it hasn't been lived in for years.<br>"Well kids this is your new home. How do ya like it?" said the tall pierced ginger.  
>We all just stood in silence. Even Hidan could only get out a simple,<br>"Woooow..."


	2. Chapter 2: A fight

I do not own naruto or any of the characters ('cept Onichi)  
>This is a harmless fan fiction not an attempt to steal Masashi Kishimoto's work.<p>

"Wooooow." Pein looked at Hidan with an obvious annoyance in his eyes.  
>At that moment a woman maybe in her late twenties came out and waved at pein smiling, till she noticed us.<br>"I TOLD YOU ONLY ONE!" she cuffed the man and he flinched in pain.  
>"WHAT WAS GOInG THrOUGH YoURE HEAd BAKA!"<br>"I-I don't know sorry!" Onichi was trying hard not to laugh and so were the rest of us. Well, Except Hidan who started laughing his a- off.  
>The adults turned to look at us.<br>Pein blushed and cleared his throat.  
>"Ehem, this is Konan, my assistant." Konan glared at him.<br>"Assistant?" you could almost see steam coming out of her ears, "I'M THe ONLY ONE WHO WORKS AROUND HERE!"  
>She stormed off inside and I saw pein give a small sigh of relief.<br>"Um, so you guys are going to have to share a Room each. Find your partner then I'll assign you to a room." We all scrambled for partners. I ran to kisame, deidara and sasori partnered, Tobi went with Onichi, and Hidan was stuck with zetsu.  
>As we stood inline with our partners for our rooms I felt Onichis chakra spike again.<br>I looked at her and raised my eyebrow, then coughed to try to get her attention. But she was focused. When we went to see our rooms I finally figured out what her little jutsu was. That little b- has been influencing everyone but me and tobi. How did I figure it out? Well, she got the biggest frickin room in the entire house.  
>I noticed her eyes starting to fade out again and I nudged her to keep her awake while Pein explained the rules. She blinked twice and straitened up. We were inside the kitchen and sitting at a small table probably suited for only four or five people but we some how managed to fit all eight of us plus the blue haired chick and pein.<br>"If you ever require money for anything just talk to my treasurer, Kakuzu. I'm sure he'll be able to make a good loan plan for you." I saw Onichi flinch at the name, " Hey, Konan, where is Kakuzu anyways?"  
>"In his room. He said he was feeling sick and didn't want to come down. Knowing that old fart he probably either just ate to much last night, or he spent more than 20$ on something."<br>Onichi's eyes widened in fear, but no one else noticed it. There was a clatter from upstairs and we all looked at the ceiling trying to see the cause of it, Onichi a little faster than everyone else. A tall dark man came running down the stairs that let into the kitchen. I took a closer look and noticed he had stitches running around his arms. He didn't have a shirt on and his mouth was stitched up too. His eyes were oddly colored. The white of the eye being green and the iris being red. Onichi squealed a little bit at his entrance and made a quick move to try and hide under the thin, stained table cloth. But it was to late. The man (who I assumed was Kakuzu) was glaring at her furiously.  
>"Kakuzu! Glad you could make it! These are the kids. Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Tobi, Kisame, Zetsu, Itachi, and Onichi! Everyone this is Kaku-" he was interrupted by<br>Kakuzu 's evil glare that was now directed at him.  
>Pein sweat dropped and flinched a little.<br>"When did this happen?" kakuzu said, his voice low and demanding.  
>"Um...today?" Pein said quietly, smiling sheepishly. Kakuzu simply looked at him and grabbed Onichi by the shoulder.<br>"C'mon." he said gruffly. Onichi was frozen in fear, but did as she was told and followed. Her eyes were a light stormy grey and her face was three shades paler than usual. She walked up the steps slowly behind him and I got the faint feeling that they had met before.  
>"So there's a pedo here too. How quaint." Hidan said while picking at the flaking wall paper next to him.<br>Konan just sighed and Pein glared at the silver haired boy. We went to go get settled in and I couldn't stop worrying about her.  
>I flopped down on my thin bed mat and sighed, staring at the ceiling.<br>"So. What do you think about that one chick..Nimichi is it?" Kisame said while moving his mat next to mine.  
>"Onichi?" I said turning to face him.<br>"Yeah! Her. Pre'y jawsome how she threw Hidan like that back at the social service office huh?" he said laughingly. "Although I am curious as to what Kakuzu wanted her for. What do you think Itachi-San?"  
>"I honestly couldn't care less." I said waving my hand in the air.<br>BOOM!  
>We both jumped up at the noise. It was from upstairs. It was followed by a short bit screaming and yelling another loud boom, then silence.<br>"Cmon let's go check it out!" said Kisame while pulling at my sleeve. He ran out of the room faster than I could reply to him and I reluctantly followed. When we got to the kitchen to go up the stairs we found Kakuzu at the bottom of them, slowly getting back up. We could hear Onichi laughing in the distance. Kisame held his hand out to help the senior up but the stitched up man just pushed it away and used odd threads to push himself up the stairs. I could hear Onichi squeal a little and I bound up the stairs after them. Well as far as I could get before I got a face full of blood and fell back. Lucky me though Kisame was below and he caught me before any real damage was done. I wanted to run after them to see if they were okay but I was stopped my a large, warm hand on my shoulder.  
>"C'mon Itachi. It's not our business." I stuttered for a minute. This was so out of character for Kisame. Then I noticed his eyes were slightly unfocused.<br>"Damnit Onichi!" I stormed up the steps after her. No one messes with Kisame's head but me.  
>"Nee-San! I'm sorry I didn't mean to get adopted by your boss! How the hell was I supposed to know?" I stopped to listen closer, Onichi's voice was shrill and destressed.<br>"I gave you your target. You disobeyed my orders." I recognized that as Kakuzu's voice.  
>"They looked exactly alike! GOD!" I heard another slam against a wall. I leaned on the door to see if I could get a look inside but I stepped on a loose board. A loud creak resounded throughout the house. Before I knew it I was dragged into the room with threads, my mouth sealed shut so I couldn't scream. I was facing an obviously pissed off Onichi.<br>"How much did you hear?" Her eyes were a furious orange and she had a cut above her eyebrow and various bruises that weren't there before.  
>"Obviously all of it." I noticed the stitched man in the corner his arms were crossed and he had a giant gash on his cheek from the stairs.<br>"Shut up kakuzu."  
>"Make me." she turned and glared at him.<br>"Really? You really wanna go there." I felt her chakra spike again and kakuzu stepped back in fear. "I am to tired to deal with you and all your bull!" Kakuzu's head jerked like he got slapped. I bit down on whatever was closing my mouth, hard. It recoiled back and I took it as my chance to talk.  
>"Onichi calm down." I regretted saying this. She was still using her new Justu, she turned and glared at me and I felt knives stabbing into my hands and stomach, red blood oozing from the wounds.<br>"Don't TELL me what to DO!" she screeched and the invisible knives went in deeper. I yelled out in pain at the burning sensation they caused.  
>" STOP!" I yelled back. I was getting pissed off and was about to put her under some kind of Justu but my head wasn't thinking straight. My vision was fuzzing in and out.<br>"Why should I?"  
>"I don't know maybe because your starting to kill him." I recognized that sarcastic voice anywhere, and never ever before have I been able to say I was happy to hear it.<br>"I have a small idea THIS relates to how you got stuck with the baddies."  
>She turned and focused all her attention on him and the knives went away, but not the injuries. I slumped down on the floor into a pool of blood. I had to focus on breathing.<br>In out, in out, in out, in out. I felt sleepy, and let myself fall into a heavy blackness.

Don't cha' love cliff hangers? If you like this and want to get the next chapter that much quicker, review! Ummmm...thanx for reading and plz be nice this is my first fanfic.  
>(I think that's it. Tell me if I forgot something thanks!) <p>


	3. Chapter 3: Waking up

Okay so I just realized my iPad has been spell checking onichii's name. It's supposed to have two i's not just one. If I keep doing it I'm sorry.

My eyes flickered open taking in the light slowly. I looked around the room, no one seemed to be there so I tried to sit up. My hand flew to my stomach and I groaned in pain. Ugh. So her jutsu was real, not just an illusion. There was a knock on the door.  
>"Come in!" Kisame rushed in followed by a blushing Onichii.<br>"DUDE! WHAT HAPPENED?!" kisame had grabbed me by my shoulders and was shaking me.  
>"Well, I had my ass handed to me by a girl, I was happy to see Hidan for the first time and You're still an idiot."<br>"He's fine!" kisame said, smiling like the idiot he so obviously is.  
>Onichii looked at me, her eyes were worried and she looked beaten up but there was no scars. How long had I been asleep?<br>"Are you sure you're okay, Itachi-san?" I looked into her eyes. She was about to cry, but she was holding the tears back.I wanted to say something comforting, hug her, and tell her everything was fine but me being the total butthole I am just said:  
>"Yeah, no thanks to some people."<br>"Sorry." she said it meaningfully and I could see her restraint on the tears was about to break. We both sighed and she just stared at the floor for a few seconds.  
>"Well I'm just happy your alive!" Kisame blurted breaking the awkward silence. I mentally thanked him.<br>Onichii nodded slowly and turned to the door. I heard a ruckus from upstairs and it sounded like Kakuzu and...I listened closer... Hidan?  
>"They fight a lot." Onichii said before leaving the room.<br>I looked down at my feet. Of course they would. Hidan was a spying little peeper and kakuzu seemed to enjoy his privacy. Maybe Hidan would kill him. That would be amazing.  
>I became bored and quickly fell asleep again to the music of yelling, crying, and a constant ringing in my ears.<p>

I'm so sorry. It's a really short chapter and it kinda sucks a little plus I've been grounded for 3 months! I hope you guys don't hate me for it, review please!

Guys I just realized today (Jan 3rd) that this has been sitting on my iPad ready to publish for almost a year. I am so sorry to those 2 viewers who actually look at my stuff. 


End file.
